


Haha, No.

by TheRittyRatQueenSiv



Category: Muse Den, No Fandom
Genre: I have muses to help me practice writing and shit and, Multi, They help me cope man, This is crack okay, When kanny starts prompting me we all know it means trouble, You feel me?, things like this just happen okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRittyRatQueenSiv/pseuds/TheRittyRatQueenSiv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel is rooming with Erik and she can't help but notice how alone he is. Thinking some company in a more romantic sense will cheer him up, she sets up a mock date with him and Gaige. Things do not go as planned.</p><p>Aka; The time I had to write a Gaige X Erik fic in about 300 words for a warm up. Sometimes darkly romantic just doesn't work, kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haha, No.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I apologize for this monstrosity.

"Haha, no."  
Gaige the Mechromancer didn't say no to a lot of things. She herself always thought she was a 'why not!' type of girl. A 'don't knock it 'till you try it' kind of gal, but this? Oh god, this was a no. A very big no. Part of her was dying with embarrassment, not for herself of course- for the poor man in the room. The other part was two seconds away from going to her girlfriend and saying "I told you this wouldn't work out how you planned it!" But she just stood dumbly, smile on her face as she awkwardly laughed. How did she get here again?

"Gaige, he's lonely. Can you imagine coming to someplace entirely new, away from everything you know, and being a complete outcast?" Gaige could, actually. She had to drop her entire life at one point for her survival, and she was about to interject that thought to the siren in front of her, but she wasn't fast enough. "And no, I know what you're thinking about. This is not the same as you know it. At least it was the same universe." Angel made a good point with that. "Can't you do it?" She whined, her girlfriend only shaking her head. "I'm his roommate and that would make a whole other mess. Please? For me?" She could never say no to those big ass blue eyes, and she could feel herself caving. She huffed. "Fine." Angels lips pressing to her cheek almost made it worth it. Almost. 

And now, here she was. With Erik, the notorious Phantom of the Opera, standing in a room with a grand piano and different Persian artworks. She expected they'd just have dinner and light conversation. Not that he'd want her to put on a dress and wig. 

"You know, you should really just talk to Loader-bot about getting some paperwork so she can come visit you. Because this role play shit? Kinda creepy man. Like.. it's really fuckin' creepy."


End file.
